ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Biomnitrix
The Ultimate Biomnitrix is an Omnitrix that was used by Hero ranked plumbers to become the Gardian Of the Galaxy. Appearance The Omnitrix 2.0 resembles a wrist watch, not unlike the first. Its face plate is now square instead of round, and has a black and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. It's worn on the left arm of the user. The Ultimatrix EX, unlike the Omnitrix 2.0, doesn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm. The user can change the color scheme of the Ultimatrix at will. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. The user wears this on their right arm. Origin Features The Ultimate Biomnitrix has: The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. The Omnitrix has the quick change feature. Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. The Omnitrix can be controlled by voice command. The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. The Omnitrix does not mistransform. If it does mistransform it is because of the user, not the device itself. The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. The Omnitrix has a digital watch. Works as a GPS. The Omnitrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows the user to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. However, it is dangerous to use often. The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the Omnitrix aliens he/she transforms into. Can create a hologram map. Has two-way comms with Plumbers badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios. The Ultimatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. Can repair genetic damage. The Ultimatrix has an evolutionary function. This feature places the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. The Omnitrix's AI talks in a robotic feminine voice. She analizes an opponent and chooses an alien to suit the situation. It can sense when other Omnitrixes are near. Can hack into any technology within a 10 mile radius. Custom Playlist creator- Creates playlists and lets the user choose which aliens go in which playlist. Custom Fusion creator- Choose 2 different holograms and slap them in same time will make a fusion alien. Master Control- a program in the Omnitrix that gives access to all collected aliens and instant changes and unlimited timing. The Ultimate Biomnitrix can turn a fused alien into an Ultimate Fused Alien for 10 minutes after which the device will time out and need an hour to charge. This fiction is a huge strain on the user's body. Leaving the user, if not unconscious, extremely drained. Modes Active Mode; Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Normally, Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Scan Mode; Scan Mode is when the Omnitrix identifies DNA that is currently not in its database. Self-Destruct Mode; In Self-Destruct Mode (SDM), the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. This mode can only be activated by voice command (only by the user). Randomizer; The user can select 10 aliens, all with the amount of time that they want to be the alien before moving to the next one. Inactive Mode; This is when the Omnitrix shuts down, making it of no use. GPS Mode; The Omnitrix can search for any object that needs to be obtained within 200 light years, and leads the user to the location of interest. Self-Defense Mode; The Omnitrix sends out a powerful beam when interfered with by an unknown person or alien. Fusion Mode; An amalgam of two aliens are formed. The Omnitrix will give the best options that would be most convenient for the first alien chosen so powers wont null each other out. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Apperance 2 *Etc. Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes